The price of scrap aluminum has multiplied several times recently creating an increased interest in recycled aluminum cans. A hard working scavenger can eke out of living of sorts collecting cans, and it provides a nice income for children.
The form in which aluminum recyclers want their cans is crushed, and a currently available can crusher crushes from end-to-end, creating a thick disc that is difficult for the shredding mechines to handle.
A number of other crushers have been developed which crush the cans sideways, but these can be somewhat complicated due to the fact that the most practical way to crush a can is to first buckle one and so that the can crushes nicely flat with the two end disks up.